


Family Guy: Remade

by questofdoom (orphan_account)



Category: Family Guy
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Brian and Stewie are married, Brian is a human, Chris is a cool kid, Multi, Quahog, Rhode Island - Freeform, Stewie has two personalities, Stewie is an adult
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:05:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/questofdoom
Summary: What if there's an alternate universe from Family Guy? What if some things are different to the real universe? What will in this story?Find out in this remake of the show!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! As you can see, I'm writing a Family Guy story. I don't know about it yet, I watched it recently, but I know many characters in this show, so this may be good. Sorry for the bad dialogue and the characters for being OOC, it's an alternate universe, so I hope you're okay with it. Also, I'm extremely bad at fashion and I'm extremely at guessing at what they're wearing and picking the outfits of characters, so sorry about that.
> 
> I hope you like this story! If you do, give it kudos and give a review in this story!

questofdoom presents:

Family Guy: Remade

Chapter 1:

In the Griffin House, a man with glasses and brown hair wearing a white shirt with buttons, green trousers with a belt and dark shoes. A woman with red hair wearing a teal shirt, light brown trousers, purple flats and earrings. A 21-year old boy with black hair wearing a black shirt with a white jacket on, black capris and black sneakers. A 21-year old boy with red hair, wearing a yellow shirt with red overalls and light blue shoes. A teenage boy with yellow hair wearing a blue shirt, black trousers, white sneakers and a cap. And a teenage girl with brown hair, wearing a magenta beanie, a magenta t-shirt, blue pants and white shoes wearing watch tv in the living room.

Lois: Peter, how long we are going to watch the tv?

Peter: Just a little longer, Lois.

Meg: Dad, we've been sitting here, watching tv all day.

Peter: Shut up, Meg!

**(Theme Song)**

It shows Lois playing the piano.

Lois: It seems today that all we see, is violence in movies and sex on tv.

Peter came on the scene

Peter: But where are those good, old-fashioned values.

4 people came to the scene. To the left are Stewie and Meg and to the right are Chris and Brian

Stewie, Chris, Meg and Brian: On which we use to rely.

The scenery changed and the main cast changed outfits.

Main cast: Lucky there's a Family Guy. Lucky there's a man who'll positively tell you. All the things that makes us.

Stewie: Laugh and cry.

Main cast: He's a Family Guy!!!!

**(Theme Song End)**

It's nighttime already, so all of the Griffin Family except for Peter and Lois came to eat dinner. Stewie was inventing a ray gun on the table.

Stewie: Aha! This is my latest invention. THE RAY GUN!

Chris: I wish I will try Stewie's inventions again.

Meg: Oh no you don't! Because last time, when you use one of Stewie's inventions, the whole house explode!

Brian: I agree with Meg. You and Peter are the only ones who always use Peter's inventions, but you mess things up.

Chris: That's not true!

Stewie: It is, you imbecile.

Chris: Shut up!

Meg: No, you shut up!

Chris: Ugly!

Meg: Fatass!

Chris: Ugly!

Meg: Fatass!

Chris: Ugly!

Meg: Fatass!

Chris: Ugly!

Meg: Fatass!

Stewie was in rage when the fight keep going and going. He pulled out a gun and was about to shoot Chris.

Stewie: Shut the fuck up you two or I'll kill you both!

Chris and Meg shook in fear as they heard this.

Meg (whispering to Chris): It's Psycho Stewie again.

Chris (whispering to Meg): His true personality is scary. In the outside, he is very kind to everyone he met and apologizes a lot. But in reality, he's a psychopath with a high IQ, high vocabulary and engineering and piloting skills who can build machines, weapons and everything. He's really scary in his psycho personality

Stewie: What did you say, Chris? I swear to God I will burn you to ashes and leave you there.

Chris: Nothing. And sorry about earlier, I will never use your inventions ever again. I guess I destroy all of the inventions that I use.

Meg: Thank god! Chris admitted it.

Chris: But can I use your hoverboard?

Stewie, Meg and Brian sighed at this.

Stewie: Fine, but don't use it that much or else you will destroy it again.

Chris: Yay! Thank you!

Later, Peter and Lois came.

Peter: Did everybody eat dinner?

Brian: Meg and Chris had an another argument and Stewie threatened them with a gun.

Peter: Why does Stewie's true personality always does that?

Lois: I don't know.

Stewie: Sorry about that. I guess I went a little too far.

Meg: It's okay Stewie. We love you and we're happy that me and Chris have you as our older brother.

Lois: Yeah. I mean, you're married to Brian and you're lucky to have him. You two are meant for each other.

Stewie blushed when he heard that.

Someone opened the door and Peter turned to see it was a man wearing a Hawaiian shirt and a man in a wheelchair wearing a police outfit.

Quagmire: Peter! Someone broke your car and burned it.

Joe: What should we do? The culprit already escaped.

Peter: I have an idea. Why don't we use one of Stewie's inventions?

All of the Griffin Family except for Peter: No!

Meg: Dad, what if you killed someone by accident?

Lois: Honey, what if you get arrested?

Brian: Peter, you always use my husband's inventions for many reasons. You're taking it way too far I guess.

Peter: Come on, Brian. You and Stewie always go to these crazy and amazing adventures. You two even had a honeymoon where you fight the government in China.

Brian: It's dangerous for you to come. I mean, me and Stewie can handle it ourselves.

Peter: Come on! I'm gonna use Stewie's inventions anyway. And screw you guys, you guys are no fun!

Stewie use his gun and shoot Peter's knee.

Peter: Ow! What was that for?

Stewie was in rage, pulled out his ray gun and point it to Peter. Peter gulped, afraid that Stewie will kill him.

Brian: Stewie, calm down! You're taking it way too far. You're acting like a serial killer to everyone.

Hearing this, Stewie calmed down and went back to his kind self.

Stewie: Sorry. I guess you hate me right now.

Shocked at his words, Brian tried to soothe him. But Stewie was crying.

Brian: Don't say that.

Stewie: YOU DON'T GET IT, BRIAN. I'M A KILLER. YOU EDON'T WHO I REALLY AM. I KILLED EVERYONE. YOU DON'T DESERVE TO MARRY ME. I guess if everybody founds out who I am, they will hate me and sent me to prison. I'm a horrible person.

Brian: That's not true. Stewie, ever since I met you, I fell in love with you. I always want to be with you. I want to have sex with you. I want to have children with you. Heck, I always dreamed that the two of us are a happy family and have children on our own. We deserve to be happy, Stewie. That's why I married you. Even if you're a serial killer for the rest of your life, I will always be at your side.

Hearing this, Stewie stopped crying and kissed him on the lips. Everyone was awestruck by their moment that even Meg and Lois had tears in their eyes.

Lois: Awww. That's so sweet.

Meg: It's probably one of the best moments that you guys ever had.

Later, Joe and Quagmire opened the door.

Joe: Peter, we caught the culprit and was sent to the police station.

Peter: Thank god!

Joe: But the problem is is that your car was burned.

Peter: Dammit! I need to buy an another car.

Stewie: Don't worry, I can handle it.

Lois: Are you sure, Stewie?

Stewie: I'm sure Lois.

The next few days, Brian was reading a newspaper, Meg was reading a book, Peter was watching the tv like always, Lois washed the dishes and Chris was playing with the skateboard that Stewie built for him. Later, Stewie arrived in the house.

Stewie: Guys! I bought the new car and I did some improvements.

Peter: Let me see!

As Peter ran through the door, he saw a white van. When he opened it, he saw seats, but it also has a tv screen, a radio, a communicator, a translator and etc.

As everyone saw what's inside the van, everyone was amazed by the improvements that Stewie made.

Chris: Stewie, it's amazing! You did this all by yourself?!

Stewie: Of course, Chris. I'm an prodigy you know.

Brian: I'm happy that I married you Stewie. You're the best husband in the world!

Again, Stewie blushed.

Stewie: Ummmm......t-thank y-you, I g-guess.

Meg: Stewie is in love with Brian!

Stewie: Shut up Meg!

Peter: This is the best thing that you ever did to me so far, Stewie. I knew I could count on you.

Stewie: Thank you. I almost forgot, I had to show you something guys.

Stewie hold a remote, he pressed a button and the van turned into a private jet. Everyone was again, amazed by this.

Meg: This is the best thing that we ever had!

Stewie: It can turned into others forms, like a jet plane, a battleship, a limousine and etc.

Lois: Stewie! This is amazing. You're a genius!

Chris: I wish I could drive this thing.

Meg: But you need to be at the age of 18.

Chris: Shut up Meg!

Stewie: Chris.

Stewie tapped his right foot in anger.

Chris: Sorry.

Stewie calmed down and went back to his usual self.

Peter: Anyway, I'll drive this thing and try to impress everyone by this.

Stewie: You're not seriously to-

Peter grabbed the remote and turned it into a race car. He ride it and drive away.

Stewie: I guess everyone will be jealous by this.

Chris: But Stewie, it's amazing that you made it.

Meg: Yeah. You will be very popular because of this!

Brian: Sorry, but Stewie hates being popular anyway.

Meg: Why?

Brian: He needs some personal space.

Lois: Anyway, where's Peter?

Stewie: Just let him go. I have a feeling he's doing it okay.

Lois: Come on, guys. Let's go inside.

Everyone agreed as they went inside the house.

Brian: Stewie, do you think Peter will be okay?

Stewie: Leave him be, he's going to be okay.

Brian: I have a feeling he's going to kill someone.

Stewie: He's going to be okay, Brian.

Brian: I guess.

As they went to their bedroom, they shared a passionate kiss.

Meanwhile:

Peter was driving the car in Quahog.

Peter: OH MY GOD! This is awesome! I can't wait to impress everyone!

However, he killed a man while driving the race car and the man was bleeding to death.

Peter: Uh oh!

After seeing this, Peter drove away.

**The End ******


	2. Chapter 2

questofdoom presents:

Family Guy: Remade

Chapter 2:

**(Theme Song)**

It shows Lois playing the piano

Lois: It seems today that all we see, is violence in movies and sex on tv.

Peter came on the scene

Peter: But where are those good, old-fashioned values.

4 people came to the scene. To the left are Stewie and Meg and to the right are Chris and Brian

Stewie, Chris, Meg and Brian: On which we use to rely.

The scenery changed and the main cast changed outfits.

Main cast: Lucky there's a Family Guy. Lucky there's a man who'll positively tell you. All the things that makes us.

Stewie: Laugh and cry.

Main cast: He's a Family Guy!!!!

**(Theme Song End)**

The scene shows Chris riding a hoverboard. He had a ray gun with him and started shooting lasers.

Chris: Aw yeah, this is awesome!

Stewie, using a telescope, Brian and Meg were watching Chris.

Stewie: Geez, he's such an immoral sometimes.

Meg: Yeah. I remember the time that Chris use your cloning machine because he's too lazy doing the chores and homework, but the clones ended up destroying Quahog.

**(Cutaway Gag)**

Chris #1: Oh, let's burn the houses.

The other clones agreed and burned the houses.

Chris #2: Oh my god!!!! This is so much fun!!!!

The scene shows all of the Chris fighting and punching each other, resulting the Quahog to be burn in flames.

Stewie: Chris!!!!!

**(End Cutaway Gag)**

Meg: He's gonna do it again.

Meg was right, Chris ended up destroying their high school because of the ray gun.

Brian: Oh god!

Principal: Chris, tomorrow, you're in detention!!!!

**(Time Skip)**

The scene shows Lois and Stewie having a conversation.

Lois: Chris is in detention?!

Stewie: Yes, tomorrow in school, because he's using my inventions. Again.

Lois went to Chris and scolded him.

Lois: Chris, what did I tell you not using Stewie's inventions? You will be in trouble!!!

Chris: But mom......

Lois: No buts, young man. I suggest you should go to your room!

Chris has a sad look in his face and went to his room.

Brian walked up to Stewie, who felt miserable for this.

Stewie: I wish there's some way to get Chris out of detention.

Brian: Yeah, I felt bad for him. I mean, he may be stupid, but he's very kind and innocent.

Stewie: I knew I shouldn't trust him using my inventions.

Lois: Stewie, can you help Meg for her homework? She had a hard time answering.

Stewie: Sure, I can help.

Stewie went to Meg's room to help form her homework.

Later, Peter came and ran to Brian.

Peter: Brian, I need your help.

Brian: What is it?

Peter: Everyone was chasing me around the town and I don't know why.

Brian went to the window and saw people outside.

Man: How dare you killed someone with a car and you leave him alone.

Brian: Peter!!!

Peter: I'm sorry, okay. I leave the man by bleeding him to death. I don't know what to do!

Brian sighed.

Brian: Don't worry. I'll handle it.

**(Time Skip)**

The next day, Chris and Meg went to school and to their respective classes. Chris was sleeping in the class, because he got detention.

Teacher: Chris, are you listening?

Chris woke up.

Chris: H-Huh? What do you mean by that? I'm listening of course.

The teacher facepalmed because of his stupidity

Teacher: Chris, I swear you become stupider everyday. Anyway, let's continue the lesson. I don't wanna waste my time.

Chris: What is a lesson again?

Everybody groaned at Chris's stupidity.

**(Time Skip)**

After school, Chris was about to leave, but the teacher grabbed his shoulder.

Teacher: Chris, you're in detention, so you should stay in this school until the time strikes to 5: 00 PM.

Chris: Aw man!

Chris went to the detention room. The teacher was teaching lessons to the students who got detention, including Chris. Later, a familiar person came.

Chris: STEWIE!!!!

Stewie: Is Chris Griffin here?

Teacher: Yes, why is it?

Stewie: I decided to take him home, since I'll be the one to give him punishment.

Chris: Awwww!!!!! Another punishment?!

Teacher: Sure. But make sure he doesn't get detention ever again.

Stewie: Of course I will. I mean, I'm his older brother. Come on Chris, let's go home.

Chris: Yaaaayyyy!!!!

Stewie and Chris left to the detention room as they went home.

Later, they reached to their house as they went to Stewie and Brian's room.

Stewie: I swear Chris, I will teach you everything that is related to History, Physics, Science and everything else.

Chris: Awww!!

Stewie: But here's a deal. If you study and pass the test, I have something for you.

Chris: What is it?

Stewie: It's a secret.

Chris: Okay, I will study and I promise I will pass the test.

Stewie: Good. Now, STUDY RIGHT NOW OR ELSE I'LL GIVE YOU A PUNISHMENT.

Chris: Yes sir!

Chris left the room as he went to his room to study.

Stewie: He's such a moron, but oh well, I'm gonna give Brian a call.

Stewie took out his cellphone and called Brian.

Brian: Stewie?

Stewie: Brian, I have something to do right now. Can you help me?

Brian: Sure, if you want.

Stewie: Thank you Brian.

Stewie ended the phone call as he open his bookcase and went to his secret lab.

**The End**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it doesn't make sense. But I have no idea what I should write, so I came with this! And also, sorry if this chapter is so short, I tried my best. I hope you're not angry with me.
> 
> If you like this story, give it kudos and give a review! But you can also give negative reviews, that's fine!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this story! If you do, give it kudos and give a review in this story!


End file.
